


Туман и Андромеда

by maurice_l



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l





	

Где-то лилась вода. Много воды. Каждый раз, когда Мукуро-сама звал ее, внутренний мир Хром выглядел по-новому. Она так и не научилась понимать, что определяло выбор. Случалось, в самые темные времена вокруг расцветал благодатный оазис. А случалось и по-другому.  
В этот раз Мукуро-сама выбрал водопад.  
Много-много маленьких водопадов. Вода плескала по невидимым ступенькам вниз, ниспадала тонкими зеленоватыми занавесями, струилась между плитами пола. Спокойствие, безмятежность и немного холода. Хром отчего-то вдруг стало страшно.  
\- Рад видеть тебя снова, милая Хром.  
Он вышел из-за одной из этих прозрачных стен, сам как порождение здешнего сумрака. Текучая плавность движений, переливы голоса, черное на красном плетение иероглифа в правом глазу. Пять – Царство Людей.  
Иногда Хром становилось интересно, выглядит ли он так же – там, на нижнем уровне Вендиче. А следом шла мысль, что она, на самом деле, и не видела его никогда.  
\- Мукуро-сама, - полувопросительно.  
Он сам скажет, зачем позвал ее сюда.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Я сделаю все, что смогу.  
Он и не сомневался, конечно. Но даже сейчас, давно перестав быть той тринадцатилетней девочкой, Хром не уставала повторять: «Я сделаю все, что в моих силах», «Я вас не подведу», а иногда даже: «Положитесь на меня». Мукуро-сама всегда улыбался в ответ.  
Улыбнулся он и в этот раз.  
\- Есть информация, которую нужно получить. Однако у этого задания одна особенность: для начала нам придется проиграть.  
Несмотря на умиротворяющий плеск воды, Хром вздрогнула.

\- Ты какая-то бледная, - заметил Чикуса, оторвавшись от клавиатуры. По экрану ноутбука ползли ряды символов; когда приходило время ввести новую команду, они замирали.  
Юность, проведенная в тюрьме, не дала врожденной склонности Какимото проявиться раньше. Но он быстро наверстывал.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - улыбнулась Хром, даже на свой взгляд вымученно. Ее собеседник, впрочем, не заметил. Он вообще редко что замечал.  
\- Значит, показалось, - согласился Чикуса и вернулся к ноутбуку. Хром тоже вернулась – к распечаткам.  
Информация пришла час назад. Планы этажей, образец удостоверения, коды доступа и пароли. Ей предстояло проникнуть на одну из баз Мильфиоре – не в первый уже раз. В последнее время миссии редко касались какой-то другой семьи.  
Были в досье и сведения о предполагаемом противнике. Хром еще раз всмотрелась в фотографию: очки без оправы, неровная стрижка, острые черты, но так и не смогла представить, что за человеком он окажется. Это тревожило: обычно она неплохо читала по лицам.  
Хром вздохнула, отложила распечатки и начала готовиться. Создать реальную иллюзию удостоверения, со всеми уровнями защиты, удалось с третьей попытки. Четвертая закрепила успех. Оставалось только одно: внешность. Ее собственная не годилась, но слишком сложная маскировка отняла бы много сил. Значит, нужно было убрать самое заметное.  
\- Обалдеть! – присвистнул вошедший в комнату Кен. В одной руке он держал банку колы, в другой – гамбургер. Чикуса метнул на него неодобряющий взгляд поверх очков: он не любил, когда громко разговаривали. На эффект, впрочем, не рассчитывал.  
\- А тебе идет белый, - добавил Кен.  
Хром, наоборот, снежно-белая форма Мильфиоре не нравилась совсем. Вспомнилось почему-то, что белый – цвет смерти. Но, в конце концов, это же ненадолго, - утешила она себя.

Лил дождь. Он начался еще в аэропорту: небо заволокло однотонно-серыми тучами, и первый же порыв ветра больно укусил лицо. Стоял сентябрь, но из числа тех, что могли бы быть и ноябрем.  
Когда взятая напрокат машина затормозила у небоскреба, какого-то прохожего окатило с ног до головы брызгами. Здесь и правда случались прохожие: широкая общественность знала это здание как НИИ Искусственных Полимеров, а до центра города было рукой подать.  
\- Мы остановимся неподалеку, - известил Чикуса, не отнимая ладони от рычага переключения передач.  
\- Осторожнее там, – буркнул Кен и отвернулся. Он бы охотно сел за руль, но тогда количество облитых водой прохожих вряд ли ограничилось бы одним.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулась Хром и ступила на промокший асфальт.  
Хлопнулась дверь, ожил мотор и машина скрылась за поворотом.  
Хром вскинула взгляд на кристаллическую панель часов над входом: без пятнадцати девять, на четверть часа раньше условленного.  
Вода ручьями стекала с тротуара и пузырилась у решеток канализации. Все это напомнило Хром их последнюю встречу с Мукуро-сама, но воспоминание не принесло ожидаемого облегчения.  
Шептал дождь, а вокруг вздымал свои здания огромный город. За прошедшие десять лет Хром побывала не в одном десятке таких же, но всегда знала только название. Название – и карту местности для предстоящей миссии. А потом они уезжали.  
Она передернула плечами и шагнула ко входу.

План базы Хром помнила до малейшей детали. Смыкая веки, она видела его – белым по черному, вывернутое наизнанку изображение. А ведь от природы ей досталась плохая память. Но выбора не было: пришлось исправлять.  
Коридор четвертого этажа разделялся надвое: поворот налево вел к лабораториям, поворот направо – к лифту. Хром выбрала второй. Офицер класса B, под начало которого ее отдали, захотел, чтобы она взяла какие-то бумаги ниже этажом.  
Пока все шло на удивление гладко: ее приняли, ничего не заподозрив, и тут же позабыли. Сотрудников вроде Хром было здесь полздания. Но где-то все тот же агент, что накануне прислал им досье, уже отправил еще одно письмо – с разоблачением.  
Впрочем, ее и должны были разоблачить. И все равно Хром не ждала, что это случится так скоро.  
Двери лифта уже начали сходиться, но замерли на полпути.  
\- Госпожа Франческа, если не ошибаюсь? Гло Ксиния, капитан восьмого отряда, – представился он. – Я здесь в целях обеспечения безопасности. Вам на какой этаж?  
Тон у него был самый официальный, чего не сказать об улыбке. А Хром смотрела и не верила, что именно это лицо видела вчера в досье.  
\- На седьмой, - ответила она.  
Двери сошлись, и лифт двинулся. Наверх.  
\- Кажется, я ошибся кнопкой. Что же вы меня не поправили? – расстроился Гло Ксиния и оперся рукой о стену над ее головой. Блеснули очки, и по его лицу пробежала экстатическая судорога. - Или это потому, что ты плохо видишь правым глазом, Хром Докуро?  
Она вздрогнула. А секунду спустя услышала, как чужой голос произносит ее губами:  
\- Зато я вижу обоими.

«Что-то не так», - вынырнула мысль. А следом еще одна: «Мукуро-сама ушел не по своей воле». И последняя: «Как же больно».  
Обычно Хром приходила в себя быстрее, но сейчас и не хотела открывать глаз. Раньше, чем поймет, чего ждать. Она не могла пошевелить и пальцем: что-то опутывало ее всю. Что-то холодное и липкое. А потом оно сжалось еще крепче, и Хром задохнулась.  
\- Пришла все-таки в себя? А я и не ждал. Отлично!  
Притворяться больше не имело смысла. Она с трудом разняла веки.  
Комната была большая и пустая. «Чердак?» - подумала Хром. А потом ей стало не до обстановки. То, что держало ее, оказалось огромным спрутом. Больше, чем она когда-либо видела.  
«Так вот о чем хотел узнать Мукуро-сама».  
\- Так и бывает с теми, кто недооценивает новое оружие Мильфиоре! – подтвердил ее догадку Гло Ксиния.  
На нем самом не было и царапины. К чему бы ни готовился Мукуро-сама, реальность превзошла все его ожидания.  
\- Ну и как ты чувствуешь себя теперь, когда тебя бросили? – Враг подошел ближе и впился взглядом в лицо Хром. – А ведь он был так в себе уверен! Но в итоге сбежал. Хотя какая разница, все равно Рокудо Мукуро всю жизнь проведет в Вендиче.  
Хром закусила губы. Она осталась одна, но она выдержит.  
\- А у него хороший вкус. – Пальцы Гло Ксинии сжались на рукоятке стека, а сам он прищурился. – Сколько тебе лет? Восемнадцать? Девятнадцать? Рановато умирать. Хотя, может, Бьякуран-сама найдет, как тебя использовать.  
То же выражение, что и недавно в лифте, мелькнуло в глазах Ксинии. Мелькнуло и осталось.  
\- Я, по крайней мере, точно найду.  
Немая склизкая масса, которая удерживала Хром, шевельнулась. Хватка ослабла, и можно, наконец, стало вздохнуть; немного улеглась и боль. Хром, впрочем, не радовалась.  
\- Хорошо, что сюда никто не придет без разрешения. Интересно, твоему хозяину понравится, что я с тобой сделаю? Мне-то точно понравится.  
Щупальце продолжало скользить, пока не остановилось, накрепко прижав ее руки к телу. Быстрым движением Гло Ксиния сдернул с пальца девушки кольцо; второе, простенькое запасное, трогать не стал.  
\- Чтобы лишний раз не отвлекаться, - пояснил он. И улыбнулся - довольной, предвкушающей улыбкой.  
Затрещала ткань, и белая форменная куртка Мильфиоре повисла на Хром лохмотьями. Если до этого она еще сомневалась во вражеских намерениях, но теперь реальность усмехалась ей в лицо. К первому щупальцу присоединилось второе.  
\- Подонок, - выдохнула она и зажмурилась.  
Но не чувствовать Хром не могла. Как ползут по ее коже влажные присоски. Как второе щупальце вместе с третьим оплетают ей колени, раскрывая их, - в то время как первое обвивается вокруг груди. От ее тела они нагрелись, но едва теплое еще хуже холодного.  
\- Черт, это слишком возбуждающе! – донесся до нее голос Гло Ксинии. Высокий, срывающийся.  
Щупальце проникло между ее бедер и замерло, словно в нерешительности. А потом рванулось вперед. «Морская вода», - подумала Хром, - «они пахнут морской водой. И еще немного водорослями». Казалось, на ее теле не было ни дюйма, куда не дотянулись бы щупальца.  
Но долго просто смотреть Гло Ксиния не смог.  
\- А теперь иди ко мне, моя крошка.  
Повинуясь его воле, гигантский спрут шевельнулся, опуская Хром ниже.  
Сквозь ресницы она смотрела на окно в противоположной стене. За ним серым пологом стоял дождь, и капли стекали по тонкому стеклу. Если бы удалось добраться до него и разбить. Если бы только удалось. Тогда она смогла бы вырваться.  
\- Смотри на меня. – Ее бедро стиснули пальцы. – Ну же. Смотри.  
Хром подчинилась. Лицо вражеского капитана кривил нервный тик, а в глазах стоял восторг. Щупальце остановилось и выскользнуло, уступая место хозяину. А тому едва хватило терпения, чтобы расстегнуть молнию.  
Длинные пряди каре Ксинии качнулись вперед, и Хром попыталась отвернуться, но он не дал. Чувствуя, как его руки шарят по ее телу, она не удержалась, и на секунду снова зажмурилась. А потом поняла, что щеки заливает румянец.  
Она всегда краснела легко.  
\- Так тебе нравится! – возликовал Гло Ксиния.  
А Хром заметила, как ослабла на секунду хватка щупалец. Как бы ни было хорошо новое оружие, нужно время, чтобы освоить его, и Ксиния пока не до конца контролировал свое. А может, ему и вовсе достался экспериментальный образец.  
\- Нет, - Хром мотнула головой. – Не нравится. Нет.  
Но переубеждать человека, который хочет верить во что-то, бессмысленно. Она втиснула в ладони ногти, когда щупальца развели ее ноги еще шире. А потом выдохнула – коротко, но…  
\- Определенно нравится, - решил Гло Ксиния. Мысль пьянила его, а щупальца на мгновение обмякли вновь.  
За окном все так же шел дождь, но может быть, только может быть, Хром теперь знала, как до него добраться. Словно против воли, с ее губ сорвался тихий стон.  



End file.
